


Slept through the weekend and dreaming

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, in ONE line
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "È sabato mattina e c’è un Lev addormentato nel letto di Yaku. [...]Yaku si appoggia allo stipite della porta, stringendosi al petto una tazza di caffè fumante che gli appanna leggermente gli occhiali da lettura, e cerca di calmare lo sfarfallio che gli parte alla bocca dello stomaco mentre guarda il suo ragazzo dormire serenamente nel suo letto."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sentite, non lo so, volevo scrivere fluff e mi sono venuti in mente questi due e ora eccoci qui. Non penso sia venuta benissimo, ma mi sono divertita a scriverla e visto che siamo in tempi di NaNoWriMo l'importante è sfornare roba.
> 
> Titolo @ _The Carpal Tunnel Of Love_ \- Fall Out Boy.

È sabato mattina e c’è un Lev addormentato nel letto di Yaku.  
  
Il primo fatto non è niente di straordinario: ne capita una a settimana, d’altronde, e ogni speranza di potersi godere al meglio il weekend una volta all’università è volata dalla finestra quando Yaku ha visto la mole di libri che i suoi professori si aspettavano studiasse da una settimana all’altra; non c’è proprio nulla di speciale, nei sabato mattina.  
  
Il secondo fatto è un’altra storia.  
  
Yaku si appoggia allo stipite della porta, stringendosi al petto una tazza di caffè fumante che gli appanna leggermente gli occhiali da lettura, e cerca di calmare lo sfarfallio che gli parte alla bocca dello stomaco mentre guarda il suo ragazzo dormire serenamente nel suo letto.  
  
Non è nemmeno un bello spettacolo, santo cielo. Lev è troppo lungo per il suo futon, e le sue gambe ridicole finiscono fuori dal materasso lasciandolo con i piedi fuori dal piumone sul pavimento; sembra un gatto troppo cresciuto addormentato in un cesto di vimini troppo piccolo, e c’è una chiazza di bava sul suo cuscino, e la maglia che porta come pigiama è un pugno in un occhio di colori fluo francamente agghiacciante, ed è tutta la mattina che Yaku non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
  
È un problema.  
  
È anche la prima volta che Lev si ferma da lui.  
  
Non la prima volta che dorme nel suo letto, perché l’appartamento che Yaku divide con Kuroo è a venti minuti dalla loro vecchia scuola, e ormai ha perso il conto dei pomeriggi in cui Lev si è presentato alla sua porta con un sorriso brillante e uno zaino pieno di compiti da fare, per poi finire a russare sul suo futon. O a fare altro.  
  
Quindi no, non è la prima volta che Lev si infila nel suo letto, ma è la prima volta che passano la notte insieme.  
  
Erano bastati la promessa di un weekend lungo e Kuroo sparito sul primo treno per Sendai (perché non esiste che passi cinque minuti liberi senza fiondarsi a trovare Tsukishima, è quasi imbarazzante) e Yaku non aveva nemmeno dovuto aprire bocca - Lev era già sotto casa sua, un borsone più pieno del solito in spalla e un’euforia mal contenuta che lo faceva quasi vibrare sul posto, con i capelli ancora madidi di sudore per essere corso direttamente da lui dopo gli allenamenti. Yaku l’aveva infilato sotto la doccia senza neanche dargli il tempo di salutare, sbraitando di raffreddori e polmoniti e _pazienza, Lev, ne hai mai sentito parlare?_ , e poi era rimasto a fingere di concentrarsi sui suoi libri finché Lev non era uscito dal bagno, le guance arrossate e i capelli in disordine, avvolto dal _suo_ profumo e da un asciugamano un po’ troppo piccolo.  
  
A quel punto aveva abbandonato del tutto i libri ed era andato a salutarlo. Per bene.  
  
Lev, che in realtà è un bambino iperattivo chiuso in un metro e novantasei ( _ugh_ ) di liceale, era crollato subito dopo senza neanche cenare. Yaku era stato quasi tentato di svegliarlo, almeno per fargli mangiare _qualcosa_ , ma poi Lev gli si era accoccolato addosso e l’aveva abbracciato come una piovra gigante, e Yaku aveva chiuso gli occhi. Potevano concedersi qualche minuto di calma, dopotutto. Per una volta non c’era nessun coinquilino molesto di ritorno dalle lezioni, e nessun bisogno di rivestirsi per correre a casa per cena, e Yaku poteva finalmente godersi il momento senza preoccuparsi di nient’altro, ripensare alle dita lunghissime di Lev sul suo corpo e rabbrividire piano non per il freddo della distanza, ma perché quelle stesse mani erano strette attorno alla sua vita senza nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.  
  
Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi era quasi l’alba, ovviamente.  
  
Abbandonare il calore del loro bozzolo di gambe intrecciate e coperte era stata un’impresa titanica, ma alla fine la sua vescica, il suo stomaco, e il suo senso di colpa per non aver studiato neanche mezza pagina in tutta la sera avevano avuto la meglio, e Yaku si era trascinato fuori dal letto, imponendosi di non sentire la mancanza della schiena di Lev premuta contro la sua o del suo naso affondato tra collo e spalla. Hanno ancora quasi due interi giorni da passare insieme. È soltanto la prima notte che passano insieme, Lev non può _mancargli_ , non quando sta russando con la faccia nel cuscino a meno di due metri da lui.  
  
Eppure sono ore che si ritrova sempre più spesso a fissarlo, senza neanche rendersene conto, con una matita sospesa sopra i libri dimenticati e una voglia di rinfilarsi sotto le coperte che gli fa quasi formicolare la pelle. È per quello che aveva deciso di abbandonare i libri, _di nuovo_ , e farsi il secondo caffè della mattina; chiaramente ha bisogno di più caffeina in corpo per concentrarsi sulle cose importanti della giornata.  
  
È per quello che adesso è imbambolato a guardare il suo ragazzo che dorme come uno stalker da quattro soldi.  
  
Sorseggia il suo caffè, gettando un’occhiata all’orologio sulla sua scrivania. Le nove sono un orario più che accettabile per svegliare qualcuno, no? Sicuramente anche Lev avrà una valanga di compiti da fare, vista la sua deliziosa abitudine di rimandare tutto all’ultimo minuto. E poi deve mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, un diciassettenne ipertrofico con un metabolismo come il suo non può saltare anche la colazione.  
  
Non c’entra nulla il fatto che Yaku non è mai stato così distratto in vita sua, e stare a guardare Lev dall’alto in basso sta avendo brutti effetti sui suoi ormoni.  
  
“Ehi.” Gli pungola una spalla con un piede nudo, poi pungola un po’ più forte quando l’unica reazione che ottiene è un mugolio incomprensibile. “Non puoi poltrire tutto il giorno.”  
  
Lev questa volta nemmeno emette un suono. Yaku sospira, e si massaggia l’attaccatura del naso sotto gli occhiali. Alla fine appoggia la tazza di caffè al sicuro sulla scrivania, invece di versarla in testa a Lev come probabilmente dovrebbe fare per risolvere rapidamente tutta questa faccenda, e si accuccia a terra a un capo del letto, restando un secondo a dondolarsi sui talloni in contemplazione.  
  
Lev è un essere umano ridicolo, e questo è un dato di fatto, ma il problema è che è anche _bello_. Ridicolmente bello, con quei capelli soffici e chiarissimi, con quegli impossibili occhi verdi, con quella pelle candida che Yaku deve trattenersi ogni volta dal ricoprire di morsi e succhiotti. Così, poi, mentre dorme sereno e per una volta tanto immobile, sembra quasi essere avvolto da un’aura angelica - completamente calmo, completamente _al sicuro_ , abbracciato al suo cuscino come solo poche ore fa era abbracciato a lui.  
  
La situazione è più grave del previsto.  
  
“Ohi,” riprova, più forte.  
  
Poi gli dà una botta sulla fronte.  
  
_Questo_ sembra sortire qualche effetto, ma siccome Lev ha preso più pallonate in faccia di quanto sia probabilmente salutare, invece di saltare in piedi urlando si rigira un po’ nel letto, iniziando a svegliarsi con la calma e la leggiadria di una principessa Disney.  
  
“Buongiorno,” dice, sarcastico, e appena sente la sua voce Lev si pietrifica, per un istante, per poi aprire gli occhi e rivolgergli un sorriso che non dovrebbe far fare gli straordinari la cuore di Yaku.  
  
Pensava di essersi abituato, dannazione.  
  
“ _Yaku-san_ ,” mormora, la voce un po’ arrochita dal sonno ma ugualmente piena di meraviglia, come se non potesse credere ai propri occhi.  
  
Yaku si scioglie un pochino, e smette di resistere alla tentazione di passare le dita tra i capelli soffici di Lev e accarezzargli piano la testa. Lev si tende immediatamente verso la sua mano, strofinando la fronte contro il suo palmo proprio come un enorme gatto, poi sbadiglia e si stiracchia, allungando le braccia dietro la schiena ai lati di Yaku per poi avvolgerle pigramente attorno alle sue caviglie e lanciargli uno sguardo languido da sotto in su, gli occhi che brillano appena sotto palpebre pesanti.  
  
Yaku deglutisce. “Lev,” dice, in un soffio, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre Lev inizia a massaggiargli delicatamente le gambe, risalendo come se niente fosse verso le sue cosce. Poi, poiché anni a fare da balia a una squadra di bambini troppo cresciuti _devono_ avergli lasciato qualche tara mentale, dalla sua bocca esce automaticamente: “È tardi, devi andare a fare i compiti.”  
  
L’espressione di Lev crolla tragicamente, e l’unico motivo per cui Yaku non finisce a baciare quel broncio esagerato è che se provasse ad abbassarsi ora finirebbe per dare una ginocchiata sul naso del suo ragazzo. “Ma Yaku-saaan, è _vacanza_. E io ho fame.”  
  
Yaku stringe le labbra, cercando di restare serio. “Così impari a stancarti troppo durante gli allenamenti e a crollare prima di cena.”  
  
“Ma Yaku-san è stato particolarmente atletico ieri sera, specie quando -”  
  
“Giusto! Prima la colazione!” lo interrompe, le guance bollenti. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno ora è un replay mossa per mossa della serata precedente. Lev gli lancia un sorriso furbetto dal cuscino, arrivando con le dita all’orlo della sua maglia.  
  
“E poi pallavolo al parco.”  
  
“E poi devo _studiare_. Anche tu.”  
  
“Ma _poi_ pallavolo.”  
  
Yaku si copre il viso con le mani mandandosi gli occhiali di traverso, un po’ per nascondere il proprio sorriso, un po’ perché l’espressione adorante di Lev è _troppo_ in questo momento. “Sì, sì, va bene, poi pallavolo.”  
  
“Yay!”  
  
“Però ora devi alzarti.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Restano quasi un minuto a fissarsi, Yaku tra le dita, con le mani ancora premute al viso, e Lev con il sorriso enorme di chi non ha una preoccupazione al mondo.  
  
“...Lev?”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Colazione.”  
  
“Okay,” ripete, e poi Yaku fa appena in tempo a vederlo assottigliare lo sguardo in un’espressione che promette soltanto pessime idee prima che Lev infili le mani sotto la sua maglia, lo prenda per la vita, e lo ribalti di peso sul futon.  
  
Yaku non urla perché non ha cinque anni, grazie tante, e non tira davvero una ginocchiata sui denti di Lev solo perché ha una mezza idea di tirargliela altrove.  
  
“ _Cos-_ ” attacca, ma poi Lev gli rotola addosso e si punta sopra di lui con quelle sue braccia infinite, sorrisetto furbo e sguardo verde brillante, e, uh. Gli piace quando può essere lui a guardare Lev dall’alto in basso, sì, ma sotto sotto ha un certo debole anche per _questi_ momenti. “Cosa stai facendo,” riprova, cercando di restare irritato, la bocca improvvisamente asciutta e le mani finite per conto loro sotto la maglia di Lev, ad aggrapparsi alla sua schiena.  
  
“Faccio colazione con Yaku-san,” dice, in un tono che _vorrebbe_ essere seducente, e Yaku per poco non gli dà una testata.  
  
Fortuna che almeno ha un bel faccino.  
  
“Senti, devi smetterla di leggere tutti quei manga che ti passa Kenma, non _puoi_ dire sul serio certe -”  
  
Lev sparisce sotto il piumone con un ultimo sorriso smagliante, e Yaku ammutolisce quando sente quelle stesse labbra premute sotto il suo ombelico e dita affusolate intrufolarsi oltre l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
A quanto pare, i manga di Kenma non insegnano solo battute di dubbio gusto.


End file.
